1. Field
The present invention relates to a pedestal table to be used with and in a hot tub, spa or whirlpool such that the top of the table is positioned above the surface of the water. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pedestal table in which the pedestal of the table is adapted to be firmly but releasably secured to the floor area of a hot tub, spa or whirlpool, whereby the shaft of the table extends vertically through the water to support a table top above the surface of the water.
2. State of the Art
The use of private hot tubs, spas or whirlpools has become very popular. It is estimated that there are over 4,500,000 spas in private use as of February, 1986. Private spas are currently selling at a rate of over 400,000 per year and industry projections indicate that there will be about 8,000,000 privately owned spas by 1992. Sitting in a spa or hot tub is an exhilarating experience and has clearly become a very popular means of recreational relaxation. b Generally, however, after having spent several minutes in a spa or hot tub, the lure of the spa subsides and the user's attention wanes.
To increase the usefulness of the spa or hot tub and to lengthen the span of interest and enjoyment, it has been suggested to provide a table or floating support of some type for drinks and for use with other activities. One large manufacturer of bathroom fixtures makes a relatively expensive spa which is available with an optional built-in table permanently mounted within the spa. However, there has been no portable, inexpensive table which can be quickly and easily installed and removed from a spa and which does not require permanent mountings built into the spa itself.
Floating tables and similar devices have been proposed for holding food or drinks; however, the irregular movement of the surface of the water is highly unstable. Furthermore, floating devices tend to drift from the user.